Gaming chips is a generic term which covers tokens or "jetons" of all kinds, as well as coins, since casino games are sometimes played with coins rather than tokens. If coins are used as gaming chips, then they are valued at their face value. If tokens are used, then each token is associated with a certain monetary value. In American gaming casinos gaming chips are simply termed chips. In some American casinos it is also customary to use coins such as, for example, a silver dollar, half or quarter dollar coins (halves and quarters) or the like as chips.
In American gaming casinos in particular, it is important for the operator to know how much each of his guests has turned over (bet), won or lost during a day of gaming. It is generally customary for a player to be given privileges, such as for example a free meal, a free ride to the casino or home, or the like, depending on how much the casino theoretically or actually earns from the player.